dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Qian
Sun Qian (onyomi: Son Ken) is an adviser to Liu Bei during the late Eastern Han Dynasty period. Role in GamesEdit In earlier Dynasty Warriors titles, he is one of the officers who appears by Guan Yu during their journey through the Five Passes. He continues to serve Liu Bei's later campaigns. In Warriors Orochi 2, he is the last officer who appears to guard his lord's escape from Orochi's army. Historical InformationEdit Sun Qian originated from Beihai Commandery. He was recommended to Liu Bei (who was then the regional inspector of Xuzhou) by the masterful scholar, Zheng Xuan. When Liu Bei was at odds with Cao Cao and he planned to flee to Yuan Shao, Sun Qian was sent as the messenger and had Liu Bei's desire granted. He and Mi Zhu were later sent to Jimeng and pleaded Liu Biao to shelter their lord. Their words convinced Liu Biao and Liu Bei was put under his care. When Yuan Tan and Yuan Shu's brothers fought with one another, Liu Biao sent Yuan Tan a letter. A line within the letter read as, "Even brothers with no blood relation with one another, Lord Liu Bei and Sun Qian, are pained when I discuss your every argument." At least from a glance, Sun Qian was close to his lord. He, Mi Zhu, and Jian Yong were ordered to be among Liu Bei's personal staff. As Liu Bei suppressed Yi Province, Sun Qian was promoted as the General Who Upholds Loyalty (秉忠将軍; the seat after Mi Zhu). He died of sickness soon after. Sun Qian (died, 214), courtesy name Gongyou, was an official, adviser and diplomat serving under the warlord Liu Bei in the late Eastern Han dynasty of China. LifeEdit Sun Qian was from Beihai Commandery (北海郡), which was around present-day Shouguang, Shandong. He was recommended by Zheng Xuan to serve under Liu Bei as an Assistant Officer (從事) when Liu Bei succeeded Tao Qian as the Governor (牧) of Xu Province in 194. He remained as a subordinate of Liu Bei since then. In 198, when Liu Bei was planning to break free of Cao Cao's control by leaving the imperial capital Xu (許; present-day Xuchang, Henan), he sent Sun Qian and Mi Zhu to secretly contact Cao's rivals Yuan Shao and Liu Biaoand form alliances with them. After Yuan Shao's death in 202, Liu Biao once wrote to Yuan Shao's third son and successor, Yuan Shang, and mentioned the rivalry between Yuan Shang and his eldest brother Yuan Tan. Liu Biao wrote: "Whenever I discussed this issue (the rivalry between you and your brother) with General Liu (Liu Bei) and Sun Gongyou, I feel very upset and heartbroken." Both Liu Bei and Liu Biao highly regarded Sun Qian. In the 210s, after Liu Bei had successfully seized control of Yi Province (covering present-day Sichuan and Chongqing) from its governor Liu Zhangand established his new base in Chengdu (Yi Province's capital), he promoted Sun Qian to General Who Upholds Loyalty (秉忠將軍). Liu Bei's treatment towards Sun Qian was second to that of Mi Zhu, but equal to that of Jian Yong and others. Sun Qian died not long later. Sun Qian's year of death was not specified, but the Australian sinologist Rafe de Crespignyestimated that he died around 214. AppraisalEdit Chen Shou, who wrote Sun Qian's biography, commented as follows: "Mi Zhu, Sun Qian, Jian Yong and Yi Ji were refined and cultured persons whose ideas were widely circulated. They were well known for their good observation of the proprieties." Category:Characters